


Violet

by heterochromer



Category: Mix & Match (TV), Pentagon (Korea Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Break Up, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterochromer/pseuds/heterochromer
Summary: The color that Hongseok left behind was still lingering in Hanbin’s eyes. A light and sad kind of violet.





	Violet

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so I'm sorry if this sucks.
> 
> I kinda rewatched Mix&Match and getting a bit too emotional because why they didn't make OT9 debut together but yeah, Pentagon is really a home for Hongseok and I love seeing him so happy with other dorks.
> 
> And iKON is having comeback yEAy

“Let’s end this.”

That word came out from Hongseok’s mouth easily. Without hestitation in his eyes, Hongseok watched Hanbin who was still in shock after what he heard from the boy in front of him.

“ _Hyung_?” Hanbin asked Hongseok, trying to figure out what happen. “Please don’t joking with me right now, I kinda can’t give proper rea—”

“How old are you think am I?” asked Hongseok back, his voice are so calm. Hanbin always liked his boyfriend’s voice because it’s so soft and calming. “I’m not joking with you, Hanbin- _ah_.”

And Hanbin smiled. “Okay, let’s end this.” He took out Hongseok’s hand. “Let’s go home, _hyung_. I know it kinda cold outside. Let’s end this chillness and drink hot chocolate together, okay?”

No reaction from Hongseok. Even though Hanbin already slipped his fingers through Hongseok’s hand, the latter didn’t react anything. He was stay still. “Hanbin- _ah_ , enough. You are too much,” said Hongseok. “I mean, let’s end our relationship.”

Hanbin froze.

Hongseok was looking away from Hanbin. “I-I think it’s not good for us anymore, You are in iKON now and I ... I have no clue when I will debut if I stay any longer.”

There are waters in Hongseok’s eyes but Hanbin knew Hongseok was trying to hold his tears back. “No, _hyung_! You are amazing, you’ll gonna debut as a YG musician, as a part of YG’s next boyband!” Hanbin was nearly screaming when he said that, because deep in his heart he knew it sounds impossible to debut in short time after iKON’s debut.

“No Hanbin, I’ll be so old when time is come. I’m no longer a good candidates,” told Hongseok, caressing Hanbin’s hair. “I-I’m moving out. And this relationship ... this relationship is no long—”

Hanbin couldn’t hold it anymore. He pulled the older body, crashed his lips upon the older’s. It still tasted the same. Sweet, a bit chapped yet addicting. So Hongseok.

Hongseok replied his kiss and that was enough to let Hanbin know—his boyfriend also didn’t want to end the relationship. A bit later, he could tasted saltiness in their kiss from Hongseok’s tears.

Yang Hongseok was pretty even when he’s crying and gripped the front of Hanbin’s shirt, not wanting to let go.

They were still loving each other, why they need to be seperated?

When they moved apart, Hanbin could see the glaze on the older’s lips. Looked so beautiful, so enchanting. “ _Hyung_ , we can talk about it. Think again,” said Hanbin. Hongseok smiled, too much bitterness in one smile.

“Hanbin- _ah_ , I already talked with some managers, even with the head of trainee management. Sadly, after iKON, the agency don’t plan to debuting any boygroup soon,” explained Hongseok, his shoulders are shaking because holding another cry. Hanbin would kiss him if they werein their dorm, but what he could do now just only hug the taller boy to reduce his sadness.

But how the hell he could do it when he also in urge for crying?

“I’m moving to Cube Entertaiment.”

There were a pang in his heart, but Hanbin tried to not feel it. “Already?”

Hanbin could feel Hongseok’s nodded upon his shoulder. “Yes. Next week I’m staying at their dorm.” The voice is muffled because Hanbin’s fabric. “I-I really don’t want to go, Bin. But I have to.”

Hanbin tighten his hug. Lucky for them, nobody was around. They were safe from any rumour that may be spread around. “But it doesn’t mean we need to break up, yes?” asked Hanbin.

“No, Bin. If we stay, both of us will get hurt.”

“But you are my pain killer, _hyung_.”

Hongseok had pulled away from the hug to caress Hanbin’s cheek, his fingers felt so cold against the younger’s skin.

“But I’m hurting more if I stay, Bin. No one wants me here except all iKON members. Jinhyeong had been moved out. No more reason for me to stay.”

“Can’t I be the reason?”

Hongseok leaned to kiss Hanbin again, and Hanbin got the feeling this kiss would be their last kiss.

“You can, but not enough to make me archive my dream and your dream too.”

The lamp light that reflected on Hongseok’s eyes were so beautiful like the person itself.

A shade of purple.

Hongseok was smiling but the smile didn’t reach his eyes. He was hurt too. No, Hongseok always been the one who hurt the most. Who hold the pain the most.

And Hanbin knew he really needs to let go.

* * *

 

“So, ‘Violet’?” Hongseok asked Hyunggu with a motherly smile. “It’s really nice song, I’ve heard the preview. So heartbreaking and meaningful. People gonna love this song, I'm so sure.”

Hyunggu smiled back. “I’ll give you more part for this song, _hyung_ , along with Yanan _hyung_ and myself.”

“Oh, really?” Hongseok’s eyes was getting bigger meanwhile Hyunggu laughed. “Don’t you dare to tell me a false hope, Kang Kino.”

“No, I’m serious, _hyung_. Your voice really match this song,” told Hyunggu. Hongseok hummed, reading the music sheet again. “And you deserve this song, really deserve it.”

“Uh, what did you say?”

Hyunggu shaked his head. “Nothing _hyung_!” He got off his chair. “I want to go to restroom, _hyung_. If you want to hear the preview again, feel free to play it.”

When he already reached the restroom, he opened his phone and sent a message.

 _He likes the song, sunbae-nim_. _–kn_

And he received the answer almost immediately.

_Ah, I’m glad. Thanks kiddo, I really own you. –khb_

Hyunggu smiled.

_No problem sunbaenim._

_You really still love him, don’t you? –kn_

The next answer made Hyunggu smiled even more.

_Yes, I still love Hongseok hyung_

_Please protect him for me, I don’t know when will I can let him go but I want him to be happy without me –khb_

_B.I sunbaenim, you and Hongseok hyung are really good people. I wish for happiness to both of you. –kn_

 


End file.
